


Legacies: A Musketeers sequel

by Maximilinus



Series: The Legacies: A Musketeers Sequel [1]
Category: The Musketeers (2014), the three musketeers - Fandom
Genre: Athos wants Aramis to keep away from Raoul those two are menaces, F/F, F/M, Louis is a big gay but hasn't had the talk, M/M, Marie-Cessette sets fire to a convent in the name of homseuxuality, Porthos Angst, Porthos wants to protect his daughter, Raoul is a soft gay, Welcome to Aramis' school of getting laid and then getting arrested, Worrie Porthos, Xan is a menace and owns everyone in france's underwear, inseperables 2.0
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-09
Updated: 2019-12-16
Packaged: 2021-01-26 01:03:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,857
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21365605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maximilinus/pseuds/Maximilinus
Summary: Raoul de La Fare wants to be a Musketeer and coming to Paris he thought would be simple. He was wrong. Nothing was going to be simple when meeting Alexandre-Olivier D'artagnan and Marie-Cessette Du Vallon. one is one slutty menace who has bedded about 95% of Paris, whilst the other gets arrested for setting fire to a convent in the name of love. whom of which is not who you think. Follow the adventures of Raoul, Xan, and Marie who have little impulse control. A story that involves love, swordplay, breaking and entering, and lighthearted banter. Enjoy.
Relationships: Ana de Austria | Anne d'Autriche/Aramis | René d'Herblay, Athos | Comte de la Fère/Sylvie (The Musketeers 2014), Elodie (The Musketeers 2014)/Porthos du Vallon, d'Artagnan/Constance Bonacieux
Series: The Legacies: A Musketeers Sequel [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1540321
Comments: 4
Kudos: 4





	1. Act one: We fought the Law

**Author's Note:**

> You are in for one hell of a ride. Also, the Garrison has a cat named Athos.

EXT. A FARM.

_RAOUL puts his belongings in a satchel, hanging from a horse. SYLVIE watches from the door, ATHOS gives her a forehead kiss._

ATHOS

He's going to be fine Amour.

SYLVIE

(cynically)

Yeah, because your wit and his uncle's impulsiveness is exactly the things he needs to get through Paris.

ATHOS

I'm still alive, am I not?

SYLVIE

Yeah, and how many times did you almost die.

ATHOS

Almost dead, doesn't make me dead does it.

_ATHOS goes up to RAOUL_

Do you have everything you need?

RAOUL

Yes papa.

ATHOS

My sword?

RAOUL

Yes papa.

ATHOS

And you definitely know your way to paris.

RAOUL

Yes papa. I'm not a child.

ATHOS

I know. I just have to check, because maman is worried.

RAOUL

Of course.

(calls)

I love you Maman.

_SYLVIE runs over and engulfs RAOUL in a hug, kissing all over his face._

SYLVIE

Don't do anything stupid.

RAOUL

Maman, who do you take me for.

SYLVIE

Your father's son.

ATHOS

And Aramis' nephew.

_SYLVIE, ATHOS, and RAOUL hug._

(clearly crying)

I'm not crying, I promise.

RAOUL

(teasing)

Sure you aren't papa.

_Raoul climbs on his horse. _

SYLVIE

Oh and don't forget to see Aramis on your way to the garrison.

RAOUL

Of course Maman. Goodbye.

ATHOS

Bye. I love you.

RAOUL

I love you too.

_RAOUL is off._

ATHOS

SYLVIE

Yeah because that's his excuse to see Louis.

EXT. THE GARRISON.

_ALEXANDRE-OLIVIER D'ARTAGNAN [XANDRE] and MARIE-CÉSETTE DU VALLON are fencing._

XANDRE

You know your father's upset.

MARIE-CESSETTE

I know Xandre, but it was funny.

XANDRE

It was brilliant.

_MARIE-CESSETTE pushes him to the ground. _

MARIE-CESSETTE

Are you getting rusty? Three days in the bastille and you've already forgotten your balance.

XANDRE

Or perhaps your arrogance, is what distracts you.

MARIE-CESSETTE

What?

_XANDRE kicks MARIE-CESSETTE to the ground._

Bitch.

XANDRE

Bitch

MARIE-CESSETTE

Bitcher

XANDRE

Bitchest

_The pair start giggling, PORTHOS walks over._

PORTHOS

You two are supposed to be training.

XANDRE

We are, I won.

MARIE-CESSETTE

You were on the ground first, I won.

PORTHOS

Hey. It doesn't matter who won, if your focus is on competition then there you should just walk out.

MARIE-CESSETTE

Papa, we've been training for hours. [sarcastically] I'm sorry we wanted to have a break from being serious.

PORTHOS

A real battle-

MARIE-CESSETTE

Yeah, I know [mocking] "a real battle is serious and there aren't any breaks". I am aware papa. I've been in many.

PORTHOS

I ain't your papa at the Garrison.

MARIE-CESSETTE

yeah, so why don't you act like mine outside the garrison?

_MARIE-CESSETTE walks out. PORTHOS raises his hands in confusion._

PORTHOS

What's her problem?

XANDRE

Did you not just hear what you said.

PORTHOS

I was making a point.

XANDRE

Yeah and that point in her head, is that, you are a high and mighty arsehole.

PORTHOS

I'm just protecting her.

XANDRE

Uncle-you know what if she can't you Papa here, I'm not calling you uncle. Marie-Cessette is one of the strongest musketeers, she's fierce and she's smart. She doesn't need your protection, some times she needs love, and sometimes she needs to feel like you are giving that to her.

PORTHOS

But she knows I loves her, she's my daughter.

XANDRE

What do you do to show that you care? And how many times do you say "I love you"

CONSTANCE

Xandre, Dinners ready.

XANDRE

Coming maman. Love you.

CONSTANCE

Love you too.

INT. THE LOUVRE.

_RAOUL runs up stairs. He is headed for Aramis' office._

_Louis is heading that way too. From opposite ends, In a hallway they meet._

RAOUL

Your majesty.

_RAOUL bows quickly. Louis laughs and runs to give him a hug._

LOUIS

It's so good to see you.

RAOUL

You too, mon soleil.

LOUIS

I am still "your sun"?

RAOUL

(Amused)

Well that's what I promised when we made the friendship pact.

LOUIS

Of course mon ami. Are you here for dinner?

RAOUL

I was supposed to meet with Aramis.

LOUIS

Of course...but

_Louis starts poking Raoul _

You are quite skinny. They don't feed you much in gascony do they?

RAOUL

(giggling)

Louis stop please.

LOUIS

Only if you promise to stay for dinner.

RAOUL

Alright I promise.

_LOUIS kiss RAOUL on the cheek._

INT. STAIRS OF THE LOUVRE, AND DINING HALL.

_MARIE-CESSETTE walking down stairs talking to ARAMIS_

MARIE-CESSETTE

Thanks for that again.

ARAMIS

Anything for true love.

MARIE-CESSETTE

She's so pretty

ARAMIS

(amused)

Okay stop before you get too sappy. Are you staying for dinner?

MARIE-CESSETTE

Can't but I wouldn't mind one of those pastries.

ARAMIS

Of course.

_They walk down the stairs and reach the dining hall, LOUIS and RAOUL are eating with ANNE._

ANNE

How are you finding paris.

RAOUL

A lot more louder than gascony, that's for sure

ANNE

I can imagine so.

_ANNE'S focus turns to ARAMIS and MARIE-CESSETTE._

Hello Marie, what brings you to the louvre

MARIE-CESSETTE

I heard you had pastries.

ANNE

(Laughing)

Uh of course. Take as many as you want.

LOUIS

This is Raoul by the way. He is here to be a Musketeer.

MARIE-CESSETTE

Raoul de la fare?

RAOUL

Aye. Marie-cessette du vallon?

_RAOUL stands up and give her a hug. MARIE-CESSETTE stops lets go, and pokes his stomach._

MARIE-CESSETTE

Pardieu, what do they feed you in gascony? Grass?

LOUIS

That's why he's here for dinner, thought I'd fatten him up before he goes to the garrison.

_MARIE-CESSETTE laughs. GASTON D'ORLEANS runs in angrily. _

GASTON D'ORLEANS

Get out.

MARIE-CESSETTE

Excuse me.

GASTON D'ORLEANS

You witch.

MARIE-CESSETTE

Last I checked I have no pointed hat.

GASTON D'ORLEANS

This isn't funny, you whore, you deflowered my daughter.

ANNE

Gaston how dare you make this accusation.

GASTON D'ORLEANS

It's not an accusation it's a fact.

ANNE

I thought you'd gotten better, I thought you were good now. Marie-Cessette du Vallon is one of the finest musketeers.

GASTON D'ORLEANS

Yeah and she is an unholy whore.

LOUIS

ENOUGH! Gaston, Marie is my friend, you however are just my uncle. So leave and have a think about your future here.

GASTON D'ORLEANS

You may not believe me, but I will make sure you will never see my daughter again!

_GASTON runs out. _ _ARAMIS grabs MARIE-CESSETTE's hand. LOUIS stands up and faces her. _

LOUIS

Was he telling the truth?

MARIE-CESSETTE

I-uh.

LOUIS

Was he telling the truth?

MARIE-CESSETTE

(anxious)

Yes.

LOUIS

Then I won't let him have the benefit of telling him I believe him.

MARIE-CESSETTE

What?

LOUIS

You can't control who you love, no matter who they are.

_LOUIS tilts MARIE-CESSETTE's chin. _

Now you best be off, wouldn't want you to be late for dinner.

_MARIE-CESSETTE runs home, it's raining and she is dripping._

INT. DU VALLON HOME ESTATE.

_ELODIE and PORTHOS washing dishes. MARIE-CESSETTE enters._

PORTHOS

You missed dinner.

MARIE-CESSETTE

(looking down)

I know.

PORTHOS

You can't just run off.

MARIE-CESSETTE

Why? Have you suddenly decided you care about my life outside of the Garrison?

ELODIE

Marie-cessette!

_MARIE-CESSETTE runs up to her bedroom, she starts crying. ELODIE comes up, sits on her bed._

Mon petit chou. Are you alright.

MARIE-CESSETTE

I'm just tired.

ELODIE

Sometimes being tired is a sign that you are not alright.

MARIE-CESSETTE

I just lost someone close to me.

ELODIE

A friend of yours died?

MARIE-CESSETTE

Not died. The truth is, I loved someone and It was not allowed, and I'm never going to be able to see them again.

ELODIE

Love is beautiful and it can be hurtful and painful. I thought I was going to die when I lost your father.

MARIE-CESSETTE

Tell me more about him.

ELODIE

He was brave and strong, so much like you.

MARIE-CESSETTE

Really? Porthos doesn't think so.

ELODIE

_Papa._ Of course he does.

MARIE-CESSETTE

Then why does he act like I'm a child.

ELODIE

Because he fears for you.

MARIE-CESSETTE

He fears for me?

ELODIE

You two are a lot a like.

MARIE-CESSETTE

Then why does he look at me like I'm a stranger.

PORTHOS

(yells)

Aramis is here to see you.

_MARIE-CESSETTE runs downstairs._

ARAMIS

Hey. I just thought I'd tell you.

_ARAMIS whispers something in her ear._

MARIE-CESSETTE

Thank you.

_MARIE-CESSETTE puts on her coat. She runs out._

PORTHOS

What did you tell her?

ARAMIS

I gave her hope.

PORTHOS

That's not going to get her killed?

EXT. BRIDGE OVERLOOKING A CONVENT.

_MARIE-CESSETTE watches it, sits down devising a plan. _

INT. CONVENT

_MARIE-CESSETTE is dressed like a nun. She spots ANNE MARIE and winks at her. ANNE MARIE turns around, MARIE-CESSETTE follows._

INT. CONVENT: A ROOM.

_ANNE MARIE looks at MARIE CESSETTE with fear and wonder._

ANNE-MARIE D'ORLEANS

Your-your, how did you find me?

MARIE-CESSETTE

That's the great thing about my uncle being the first minister of france.

_ANNE-MARIE kisses MARIE-CESSETTE_

_I feared I might never see you again. _

ANNE-MARIE D'ORLEANS

I feared that too. I love you.

_ANNE-MARIE touches MARIE-CESSETTE's face, then hands, then bring MARIE-CESSETTE's hand's to her lips._

MARIE-CESSETTE

And I, you.

ANNE-MARIE D'ORLEANS

So what do we do? Is this goodbye?

MARIE-CESSETTE

(Laughing and crying)

Goodbye? What do you take me for? This is a rescue mission, mon amour.

_ANNE-MARIE shakes her head giggling, kissing MARIE-CESSETTE's hair._

ANNE-MARIE D'ORLEANS

You are ridiculous. You are extravagant. You are dramatic. You are miraculous. And you are-

(chuckling)

-Cocky.

MARIE-CESSETTE

(joking)

I am going to take that last one as a compliment.

ANNE-MARIE D'ORLEANS

So what exactly is the plan.

MARIE-CESSETTE

Well.

_MARIE-CESSETTE carrying a dead nun into ANNE-MARIE's bed. _

First we fake your death.

_ANNE-MARIE pours oil all over the room._

Distract the Convent.

_MARIE-CESSETTE lights the room on fire. _

And get the fuck out of here.

_Nuns run over to the room set alight, MARIE-CESSETTE and ANNE-MARIE run the other way._

Sounds easy?

_MARIE-CESSETE picks up a bottle, hands it to ANNE-MARIE, MARIE-CESSETE lights a match._

On with the show.

EXT. BRIDGE OVERLOOKING A CONVENT.

_MARIE-CESSETE and ANNE-MARIE run. Red-Guards run in their way._

MARIE-CESSETTE

Annie, Run!

ANNE-MARIE D'ORLEANS

I'm not leaving you.

MARIE-CESSETTE

If you love me you'll run.

_ANNE-MARIE kisses MARIE-CESSETE and runs_

RED GUARD

You whore.

RED GUARD 2

She disgusts me. You disrespect the king, and the crown, and everything you took and oath for with those actions. You are a depravity of virtue.

MARIE-CESSETTE

I'm the depravity of virtue? That must be a joke coming from a red guard

RED GUARD 2

We fight for god how is that not virtuous.

MARIE-CESSETTE

Well I fight for freedom, which is more virtuous than violence in the name of someone who preaches love.

RED GUARD

I don't think you can talk about love you witch.

MARIE-CESSETTE

Well I think you should stop talking because you are an idiot.

RED GUARD

Fuck you.

MARIE-CESSETTE

I don't fuck and fight.

RED GUARD

Well I'll guess I'll settle for fighting.

MARIE-CESSETTE

I'll settle for that as well.

INT. BASTILLE CELL

_MARIE-CESSETTE sits down on the floor. She smiles sadly. _

ARAMIS

I'm sorry.

MARIE-CESSETTE

It's not your doing, I should have been careful.

ARAMIS

Yeah but I should have helped you plan.

MARIE-CESSETTE

It doesn't matter, what matters is Annie is free.

ARAMIS

I'll try to talk to the king, but you set fire to a convent. Religious officials are going to be hard Louis.

INT. LOUIS' OFFICE.

_LOUIS is talking to GASTON, who hands him a letter._

GASTON D'ORLEANS

I want her to pay. Mazarin wants her to pay to. If not you'll lose everything

LOUIS

I will not submit to blackmail.

GASTON D'ORLEANS

You will when you read what's inside.

_LOUIS opens the letter, he's expressionless. Then slowly he is shocked as the letter sinks in.\_

LOUIS

Oh my...that...but. This is fakery

GASTON D'ORLEANS

I assure you it is not.

LOUIS

this is blasphemy.

GASTON D'ORLEANS

How is it blasphemy, if you are a bastard.

LOUIS

Get out.

_GASTON sends him a conniving smile, then struts out. RAOUL enters angrily._

RAOUL

don't lock her up for being who she is.

_LOUIS sighs and sits down._

LOUIS

it's not about who she is, it's about what she's done.

RAOUL

we both know, the only reason you have been urged to lock her up is for who she is.

LOUIS

I- I have to. It's, you don't under-

RAOUL

I don't understand. You-you don't understand.

LOUIS

what don't I understand? I have to do what's best for m-for Paris.

RAOUL

(yells)

then you might as well lock me up too!

_A beat. _

_Raoul' eyes are down, Louis stands up,_ _ trying to find them._

LOUIS

what does the-oh

_a beat_

RAOUL

I should go.

_Raoul starts to walk off. _

_Louis grabs his arm and _ _ k_ _isses _ _him._

LOUIS

I'm sorry.

RAOUL

I can see.

LOUIS

Gaston terrifies me.

RAOUL

why? Mon Soleil, you are the king.

LOUIS

I have no right to the crown and Gaston knows this.

RAOUL

why is that?

LOUIS

Because Louis wasn't my father, Aramis is.

EXT. THE GARRISON

_D'ARTAGNAN rubs XANDRE's soldier. ARAMIS sits down drinking. PORTHOS enters angrily. _

PORTHOS

(yells)

You promised it wasn't going to get her killed!

ARAMIS

I know.

PORTHOS

And now she's locked up in the bastille.

ARAMIS

I know! I am sorry.

PORTHOS

She's so reckless! Why is she-

XANDRE

Hey! General Du Vallon, she's like this because you are like this. She's like this because for her it feels like the only time you care about her is when she does something stupid. I know you've been at war for so long that sometimes you don't know how to act like a father, but that does not give you the right to always treat her like she's fragile, and easily breakable. Yo-

D'ARTAGNAN

ALEXANDRE-OLIV-

XANDRE

No. You both used to be so happy, and so carefree, but you came back changed after the second war with spain. You came back different. And fine. fine. war can change people.

But that does not mean you can treat the people you love differently.

_XANDRE walks off._

INT. LOUIS' BEDROOM.

_LOUIS and RAOUL lay in bed, shirtless and dishevelled. RAOUL caresses down louis' chest._

RAOUL

That-that was surprising.

LOUIS

Good surprising or bad surprising

_RAOUL kisses LOUIS' hair._

RAOUL

Very good. Definitely good surprising. Mon soleil.

LOUIS

Good. Mon Ange.

RAOUL

(cheekily)

Oh? So I'm your angel now.

_RAOUL kisses LOUIS. The pair giggle. XANDRE runs in. LOUIS is shocked, pulling the covers up quickly._

LOUIS

How the-

XANDRE

(cocky)

Your majesty. Well this is kind of hypocritical.

LOUIS

Oh you're here for Marie-Cessette.

XANDRE

Yeah.

LOUIS

What exactly was your plan?

XANDRE

I hadn't thought that through.

RAOUL

I've noticed you don't do a lot of that.

XANDRE

Hi Raoul.

RAOUL

Hi. Xandre.

XANDRE

Fucking the king? Are you sure you aren't related to Aramis.

_LOUIS and RAOUL looks at each other and then start giggling._

Oh you know?

LOUIS

Know that Aramis is my father?

XANDRE

Yeah.

RAOUL

Xan? How do you know?

XANDRE

My father can't keep a secret to save a life.

LOUIS

It's a wonder how I'm still king then. So if you aren't here to judge us. What are you doing here?

XANDRE

Well I was going to shout at you, but Raoul's here so I'm now going to ask him to help me break the law.

LOUIS

You are telling me this why?

XANDRE

Well I figured you would not mind the law I am about to break being broken.

LOUIS

Oh and what's that?

INT. THE BASTILLE.

_Two red guards walking together. XANDRE and RAOUL watch them._

RED GUARD

So gross.

RED GUARD 2

Although it would be kinda sexy to watch.

RED GUARD

Yeah, but I bet you'd fuck anything with two legs

RED GUARD 2

I wouldn't fuck you

RED GUARD

You wouldn't?

RED GUARD 2

Well unless you wanted me too.

_XANDRE and RAOUL looks at each other in humour and confusion. The follow the two red guards._

XANDRE

Hi boys I know you are horny, I'm horny too. So I going to have to make this quick.

RED GUARD

What?

XANDRE

Sorry not sorry.

RED GUARD

How did you-

_XANDER and RAOUL knock out the guards. _

RAOUL

That was slick.

XANDRE

They are weak aren't they?

RAOUL

Shall we?

_RAOUL and XANDRE runs towards MARIE-CESSETTE's cell. When they are close, they see a Red Guard. XANDRE pulls up his sword._

RED GUARD 3

Woah. I want to help.

RAOUL

What? I know that voice?

RED GUARD 3

Yeah and I'll show you who I am soon. But you need to listen to me.

XANDRE

(being a himbo)

Raoul, you can't trust red guards.

RAOUL

Xandre, it's clearly a disguise.

XANDRE

Oh. Of course.

RAOUL

How are you going to help?

RED GUARD 3

Your exit is filled with red guards, who know exactly how much Paris love Marie. But I know this place head to toe.

RAOUL

You are saying there's another way out. But the tunnel they aren't-

RED GUARD 3

There are other tunnels. Trust me.

XANDRE

Where?

RED GUARD 3

Under Marie-Cessette du Vallon's bed.

XANDRE

What why?

RED GUARD 3

My grandfather was in deep shady business, he knew if he ever got locked up for it, he'd be sent to the nicest cell. The cell Marie's in. So he in secret created a tunnel under the bed.

RAOUL

Your grandfather?

RED GUARD 3

That doesn't matter. let me unlock the cell. Because you need to go quickly.

RAOUL

Okay, please.

_MARIE-CESSETTE_ _ sits in the corner weeping, he doesn't notice the lock being fiddle with. RED GUARD 3 exits. RAOUL and XANDER enter._

XANDRE

Marie!

MARIE-CESSETTE

(breathlessly and relieved)

Xandre?

_XANDRE and MARIE-CESSETTE hug._

RAOUL

Hey remember what the guard said. Quickly.

MARIE-CESSETTE

Raoul, nice to see you too farm boy.

RAOUL

Yeah you too, city girl.

MARIE-CESSETTE

How are we going to get out?

RAOUL

Right.

_RAOUL and XANDRE take each side of the bed and move it._

MARIE-CESSETTE

Are you kidding? Are you fucking kidding me? There was an escape the whole time!

XANDRE

Yeah apparently you get special treatment. Now let's go.

_MARIE-CESSETTE, RAOUL and XANDRE climb through the tunnel_.

EXT. OUTSIDE THE BASTILLE.

_LOUIS is undressing. A Red guards uniform lays on the ground. RAOUL, XANDRE, and MARIE-CESSETTE exit out of a tunnel. RAOUL notices LOUIS, he looks up then looks down, then at the pile of clothes._

RAOUL

I knew it.

_RAOUL runs over to LOUIS, they kiss._

I knew it. That was stupid.

LOUIS

Well I had no choice, couldn't let you die

MARIE-CESSETTE

Sorry, why didn't you just like whisper in my ear or something that their was an escape route.

LOUIS

I am a king, I have a flair for the dramatics...and Aramis' son apparently, so it kind of runs in the family.

MARIE-CESSETTE

Oh shit he knows.

LOUIS

How do you know?

MARIE-CESSETTE

Xan can't keep a secret to save a life. It runs in his family.

LOUIS

Alright. We should get out of here.

MARIE-CESSETTE

Where should we-would we go?

RAOUL

Where else does a Musketeer go when they are in need of help?

EXT. THE GARRISON.

_RAOUL and XANDRE fence. D'ARTAGNAN and CONSTANCE hang up the washing._

INT. A GARRISON ROOM

_PORTHOS and MARIE-CESSETTE are yelling at each other. _

PORTHOS

That was so stupid.

MARIE-CESSETTE

You are always like this with me. I didn't get it when I first started. I passed it off as you being worried, but-but I get I get now.

PORTHOS

(hopeful)

You do?

MARIE-CESSETTE

Yeah. You belittle me because I'm a woman, and you don't trust me, because Of who I love.

PORTHOS

(sad, shocked)

No! No I don't care that you are a woman. I'm scared for you because you are so much like me.

MARIE-CESSETTE

(even angrier)

Oh and that gives you the right to treat me like this?

PORTHOS

I want you to be better.

MARIE-CESSETTE

(shaking her head)

Again that does not give you the right to treat me like this. For once in your life stop being scared for me, because it's patronising. For once. For once. Just see me. Just look at me like your proud of me!

PORTHOS

I-

_Marie walks off._

INT. GARRISON HALLWAY

_LOUIS walks through, spotting MARIE-CESSETTE who is crying._

LOUIS

(concerned)

Marie?

_MARIE-CESSETTE wipes her tears quickly._

MARIE-CESSETTE

Yes? Yes? Your Majesty.

LOUIS

Are you alright?

MARIE-CESSETTE

(dismissively)

Yeah fine.

LOUIS

I may be the king but I'm not blind to emotion

MARIE-CESSETTE

(sighs)

I just wish my father would see me. Like really see me.

LOUIS

I know how you feel

MARIE-CESSETTE

(sarcastically and cynically)

I'm sure.

LOUIS

You'd be surprised. The same people who see the fragility of a perfectly capable women, see the fragility of a king.

MARIE-CESSETTE

I never thought about it like that. What did you need?

LOUIS

I was wondering if you could do me a favour.

MARIE-CESSETTE

Well you did break me out of the bastille.

LOUIS

That was because you're my friend, not because I am expecting you to do things for me in return.

MARIE-CESSETTE

What did you need?

LOUIS

How do you feel about a little breaking and entering.


	2. Act 2: Don't Stop Me Now

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Xan fucks, Porthos fucks up again, Aramis and Marie have a Heart to Heart because they are the best uncle and niece dynamic.   
Still very gay guys.

**Int. A GARRISON ROOM**

_LOUIS, RAOUL, XANDRE, AND MARIE sit at a table with paper and plans. ARAMIS and D'ARTAGNAN enter._

LOUIS

So if you go into the main entrance-

ARAMIS

What are you four doing?

LOUIS

Nothing papa, just planning something secret.

ARAMIS

Do we get to know what it is?

D'ARTAGNAN

Aramis that's the king of France.

ARAMIS

And I would like him to be careful.

LOUIS

Oh wait. Marie, Aramis has been to the D'Orleans castle before.

ARAMIS

Yeah why?

MARIE-CESSETTE

How would you feel about breaking into Gaston's office, and steal whatever dirt there is on him?

ARAMIS

Why?

RAOUL

Because if we don't Louis could lose his crown, his right to the throne, gaston is next in line.

ARAMIS

Right. But...what dirt does Gaston have on you?

_A beat._

_The Inseparables 2.0 look at each other sadly._

XANDRE

Your Majesty, you've already slipped up, you should probably tell him you know.

ARAMIS

Know what?

XANDRE

We should let you two talk in private.

_Everyone except Louis and Aramis exit._

LOUIS

So...Your, Your my father?

ARAMIS

How does Gaston know?

LOUIS

(laughs angrily)

That's what you want to say?

ARAMIS

Sorry. I'm freaking out.

LOUIS

You don't look like you are freaking out.

ARAMIS

One of my hands is behind my back because of how much it is shaking.

LOUIS

You are the bravest, or should I say most reckless man in france and this conversation terrifies you.

ARAMIS

Usually I have a way with words, but honestly I feel those words slipping from me. No longer have any charm because-

LOUIS

You can't control the guard that has been held up against your heart because I'm your child and you cannot control that love.

ARAMIS

I've never had a guard on my heart, I've just had to control it. For my sake and for Athos' eyebrows sake.

LOUIS

(chuckles)

I guess caring too much runs in the family. And illegal romances.

ARAMIS

Yeah-wait what?

LOUIS

I'll tell you later.

**Ext. Garrison courtyard**

_Raoul Shoots something with perfect aim. LOUIS watches._

LOUIS

(almost inaudible)

I am both terrified and aroused.

ARAMIS

What?

LOUIS

What?

ARAMIS

Hmm.

_MARIE-CESSETTE and XANDRE fence._

LOUIS

Woah she's good.

ARAMIS

Yeah. Little secret.

LOUIS

What?

ARAMIS

When she was younger, she'd sneak out of the house run up to my apartment and ask me personally to teach her.

LOUIS

I thought Captain D'artagnan was the best sword fighter in all of france.

ARAMIS

Yeah, but who do you think taught him?

LOUIS

I think students always end up besting the teacher.

ARAMIS

I can tell.

LOUIS

Yeah?

ARAMIS

You have done more for france then your father ever did.

LOUIS

I dunno

(cheeky)

My Father's a hero.

ARAMIS

I was talking about louis.

LOUIS

Yeah, and I'm talking about you.

ARAMIS

So you are alright?

LOUIS

Aramis? Louis died when I was a child. but you, you have always been there for me. Teaching me, showing me how to serve the people of france. Teaching me, teaching me that love is more important than fighting. Peace should come before war.

ARAMIS

You had the heart and the strength to understand it, to understand what I mean, and you know who you get that from?

LOUIS

Who?

ARAMIS

Your mother of course.

MARIE-CESSETTE

Hey we're ready.

ARAMIS

Okay so what's the plan?.

**Ext. Gaston's Palace**

_ARAMIS and MARIE are watching behind bushes_

ARAMIS

You know the plan?

MARIE-CESSETTE

Yep. Whip my tits out.

Aramis

That's not the plan.

MARIE-CESSETTE

That's kinda the plan

_MARIE-CESSETTE goes to the soldiers, she unlaces her corset._

Guard one

Hello sweetheart, 5 sioux?

MARIE-CESSETTE

(offended)

5 sioux.

_ARAMIS hears this. Perks his head up._

ARAMIS

Uh oh.

MARIE-CESSETTE

I'm worth 100 francs excuse me.

_MARIE-CESSETTE knocks out the guards. ARAMIS get's up. the guards._

ARAMIS

Well he deserved that.

MARIE-CESSETTE

Thank you.

ARAMIS

Although your Aunt Constance would have just ignored that.

MARIE-CESSETTE

I doubt it. Being too polite is only good for the girl that wishes to Manipulate.

ARAMIS

That was stealthy?

MARIE-CESSETTE

He basically called me a cheap slut. And I am not cheap slut.

ARAMIS

Well you are sleeping with someone who is betrothed to Victor Amadeus II.

MARIE-CESSETTE

Yeah exactly. Also no women is a cheap slut, men are the cheap ones.

ARAMIS

( (shrugging)

I mean you aren't wrong.

MARIE-CESSETTE

Shall we?

ARAMIS

Why not?

ARAMIS and MARIE enter GASTON's office.

ARAMIS

What are we looking for?

MARIE-CESSETTE

Documents, anything that is Gaston-destroying, because he's a class A cunthead.

ARAMIS

You really hate him.

MARIE-CESSETTE

yeah I had to set fire to convent because of him

ARAMIS

You don't even believe in God.

MARIE-CESSETTE

Yeah but I respect celibate people, takes a lot of power for me to not drag attractive people, and by attractive people I mean anne-marie, into bed. Can you Imagine having to be celibate and having to look at Anne-marie. I'd jump into a river. Or hear her talk,it'd be torture. She's so smart and It make want to-

ARAMIS

I get it. Stop. You are my best friends daughter and I don't need to hear-

MARIE-CESSETTE

Daughter? Porthos didn't even hug me goodbye.

ARAMIS

He's sinking into being a stranger, because you treat him like one.

MARIE-CESSETTE

He acts like one- can we talk about this later.

ARAMIS

Yeah we wil-

MARIE-CESSETTE

(looking at a note.)

Holy shit.

ARAMIS

Please don't blasphem-

MARIE-CESSETTE

ARAMIS. LOUIS HAS A COUSIN! Marie Medici has another grandson. Another person who has claim to the throne

ARAMIS

Oh shit he knows about Henri.

MARIE-CESSETTE

Who in the fuck is Henri?

ARAMIS

Marie Medici's grandson. He is older than louis, and by blood has a larger claim to the throne. If he has Henri, Gaston could use him to-

_GUARDS enter, surrounding them._

Guard one

Well, well, well. What do we have here?

**Int. DUNGEON**

_ARAMIS and MARIE-CESSETTE sit in a dungeon._

**Ext. Paris market place.**

_XAN freaking out, running toward the palace. Valentine is walking and eating, XANDRE runs into her._

XANDRE

Sorry.

VALENTINE

You should be Musketeer.

XANDRE

Hey Val, I'll owe you.

VALENTINE

You already owe me.

XANDRE

I know. I know.

_XAN looks up at the sky._

I have to go

VALENTINE

No. You owe me.

XANDRE

Valentine. I have to go.

VALENTINE

You can't just-

XANDRE

Val. My best friend could potentially be in danger, so if you could stop being a whore for one moment that would be delightful.

VALENTINE

I was only teasing, you don't have to be a dick.

XANDRE

Yeah well you don't have to be a bitch.

_XANDRE runs off. VALENTINE runs the other way angrily._

**Int. The lOUVRE.**

_XANDRE is going to run up to GASTON._

RAOUL

Xan? Xandre?

LOUIS

Alexander-Oliver D'artagnan.

_XANDRE bows._

We need to talk.

**Ext. The GARRISON**

_PORTHOS, D'ARTAGNAN, RAOUL, LOUIS sit. XANDRE is facing a wall, pulling his hair._

LOUIS

We need to make a plane to rescue them.

PORTHOS

I agree, we need to-

XaNDRE

(crying and screaming)

No. Just-shut up. I can't take it with you. You put her in danger, and you. You suddenly care.

_XANDRE runs up to PORTHOS_

is this? Is this what it's going to take. Take for you to see her. Is this what it's going to take? For you to suddenly care? She has been waiting for you to love her, and for you to hold her. For you to be proud. And now you choose to care. Why? What is wrong with you?

PORTHOS

War changes people.

XANDRE

War shouldn't change your relationships, war shouldn't change the way you treat people. Your actions, your past needs to stay in the past. Using your trauma as an excuse for how you treat your daughter is shitty, Porthos you aren't shtty. So stop acting like that. Care for her all the time

PORTHOS

Stop telling me how to be a father.

XANDRE

Then start acting like one. Now I'm going to make the plan. And you are going to listen.

_VALENTINE enters._

VALENTINE

Xan?

XANDRE

I told you to leave me alone.

VALENTINE

And I told you to stop being a dick.

**Int. Dungeon**

_ARAMIS and MARIE-CESSETTE lie facing the ceiling_

ARAMIS

You know. Porthos is right, you are too reckless for your own good.

MarIE-CESSETTE

Oh please, please don't side with him.

ARAMIS

I'm not. He's been an Arse to you. But I know why and I can see why your recklessness scares him.

MARIE-CESSETTE

Why is that? Because surely there is no good reason why someone gets to be treated as poorly as he has to me?

ARAMIS

It's not a justification, but it is a reason. A bad reason, but he doesn't know it.

MARIE-CESSETTE

(cynically)

Fine. Fine tell me. Tell me. Why? Why he looks at me with fear and insanity in his eyes.

ARAMIS

When he was in spain. Porthos met a young man on the battlefield, who was a lot like you and A lot like porthos. Reckless, fiery, brave and selfless, most importantly selfless. They were on the battlefield together. The Spanish were throwing explosives over to the french side. One went especially close to Porthos, so the young man....

MARIE-CESSETTE

Aramis.

(sighs)

The young man took the explosion for my dad didn't he?

ARAMIS

Yes. That's why he fears for you, but that's why he acts like a stranger. He's scared that if he gets too close, he will hurt.

MARIE-CESSETTE

But that's not fair, I'm his daughter! He shouldn't treat me like this because he is scared. Fear should be driving him to be better, to hold me closer, to teach me to be stronger. Fear shouldn't be driving us apart.

ARAMIS

You are right, but the point is, that that's not porthos' true heart. I've known him since I was merely a cadet. He is a good person, he's just got sidetracked and he needs someone to show him the right way.

MARIE-CESSETTE

Uncle Aramis?

ARAMIS

Yeah mon petit chou?

MARIE-CESSETTE

I'm scared.

ARAMIS

Would you like me to hold you.

MARIE-CESSETTE

Please.

_ARAMIS cradles MARIE-CESSETTE who is crying._

ARAMIS

It's going to be okay. I promise.

MARIE-CESSETTE

Thank you. also if you tell anyone I cried in your arms. 

ARAMIS  
I'll hand you my musket.

**Int. A GARRISON ROOM**

_VALENTINE and XAN are undressing each other._

VALENTINE

Stop.

XANDRE

(kissing her neck)

What? Did I do something wrong? Am I-?

VALENTINE

No. No. Well yeah, you called me a whore and a bitch and now we are fucking.

XANDRE

sorry about that.

VALENTINE

Xan? You can tell me what's wrong.

XANDRE

I-um

_XAN flops down._

I just am scared for Marie-Cessette.

VALENTINE

What happened?

XANDRE

She was infiltrating Gaston's palace, and she hasn't come back yet.

VALENTINE

Then what are we doing here? Let's go get her.

XANDRE

Val, I know you are trying to cheer me up but it's dangerous.

VALENTINE

Yes it is, but guess what?

XANDRE

What?

VALENTINE

Which one of us is the prostitute who has a client happens to be a D'Orlean?

XANDRE

You know your way around the palace then?

VALENTINE

Very fucking well.

XANDRE

I like you sometimes Valentine.

VALENTINE

I hate you Xandre, But I do care for you.

_VALENTINE and XANDRE put their clothes on._

_Ext. GARRISON COURTYARD_

XANDRE

I have a plan, a good one too.

RaoUL

Who's the girl?

VALENTINE

I'm Valentine I'm a whore. Deal with it.

D'ARTAGNAN

Valentine, what brings you here?

XANDRE

Why have you been talking to my papa?

D'ARTAGNAN

I escorted her home a few times.

VALENTINE

I like you father very much, unlike you.

XANDRE

We literally just had sex

VALENTINE

And I care about you very much.

RAOUL

You guys were gone for 10 minutes

XANDRE

Yeah probably because I'm rather efficient

VALENTINE

That's true.

D'ARTAGNAN

Stop. Can we get on with it. What's the plan.

VALENTINE

I have a client in the D'Orleans palace I'm going to see if he can get us in.

RAOUL

Client as in?

VALENTINE

Did I not just say I'm a fucking prostitute?

RAOUL

Are there non-fucking prostitutes

VALENTINE

Yeah you, mr clearly a virgin

LOUIS

(sniggers)

He's not a virgin.

D'ARTAGNAN

(glaring at RAOUL)

Sorry, you and the king?

RAOUL

It was an accident.

D'ARTAGNAN

Did your dick slip or something?

XANDRE

Can we focus?

VALENTINE

Calm down Xandre.

XANDRE

(cheeky)

Or what? you'll punish me?

VALENTINE

Bitch, I might.

D'ARTAGNAN

(sarcastic)

Really fun watching my son and his...and Val flirt, can we please focus.

XANDRE

Fucking finally, someone with sense.

D'ARTAGNAN

You are the planner? Plan.

XANDRE

Porthos and Papa will escort his majesty to Raoul's farm.

RaOUL

Why my farm?

XANDRE

Well uncle Athos can be trusted, but also it will be our rendezvous point. This is also a place we can keep louis safe.

PORTHOS

We should inform the queen

LOUIS

Don't tell my maman please.

PORTHOS

You could be seriously in danger.

D'ARTAGNAN

Porthos, adding the Queen to what's happening could endanger her. If Louis gets hurt we need anne here.

**Ext/int. De la fare farm.**

_PORTHOS, D'ARTAGNAN, and LOUIS waiting outside._

_D'ARTAGNAN knocks on the door. ATHOS opens it._

Athos

What's Aramis done now?

_D'ARTAGNAN and ATHOS hug._

PorTHOS

Oi I'm joining in too.

_PORTHOS hugs ATHOS_

LOUIS

Monsieur du Vallon I didn't realise you were a hugger.

PORTHOS

I didn't realise you were into fu-

D'ARTAGNAN

That's enough. Raoul's not here and you can't just use shit like that as a comeback when the person isn't there to defend themselves.

ATHOS

What's Raoul done.

LOUIS

Nothing uncle Athos, mon sol is perfect.

ATHOS

Nice to see you again your majesty, and how you've grown.

LOUIS

Well that's generally what happens when one ages

D'ARTAGNAN

Wow you can really tell he's related to Aramis.

ATHOS

D'ARTAGNAN!

LOUIS

It's alright I know.

ATHOS

Of course you do, D'artagnan can't keep a secret.

LOUIS

Surprisingly it wasn't him the blabbed.

ATHOS

Gaston?

LOUIS

How did you know?


End file.
